Worst Kept Secret
by SammyQuill
Summary: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are sure no one knows their secret. Wouldn't they be surprised?


**Author's Rant:** firstly, thanks to everyone who liked my first Royai fic, your encouragement, reviews and faves mean a lot to me. I'm sorry if this second piece resembles the first too much but I seem to start writing in this particular voice when writing Roy/Riza, I promise to write something different next time around.

Again, this was written at a ridiculously late/early hour and no beta has been employed so all mistakes are mine, feel free to beat me over the head with a virtual pillow if you find grammar/punctuation/canon errors.

And lastly, I would appreciate all feedback you can give on this piece. Be it praise or criticism, every little bit helps me become a better writer.

**Worst Kept Secret**

Roy Mustang is an intelligent man by most standards. In addition to that, he is the keeper of one of the greatest secrets in Amestrian history. Being a celebrated officer and alchemist means nothing gets past him. And even if it does, it certainly doesn't escape the shrewd scrutiny of the hawk's eye that watches over him not unlike a guardian angel would.

However, to those who are even remotely close to him, he gives away far more of himself than he would ever know or care to admit. For talented as he is, intelligent and cunning as he is, he cannot fake the soft smile that lights up his face every time Riza Hawkeye walks into the room. He cannot mask the genuine concern in his eyes when's she isn't on time for work. He most certainly cannot keep from stealing glances her way when he thinks no one is looking.

Wouldn't he be surprised to find out that each and every one of his subordinates know of this, and chuckle behind his back, making comments about "tension"? But he is too sure of himself, confident that no one would notice him trying to memorize the way his First Lieutenant's fringe falls over her eye, or the way the light sparkles of her eyes. He is sure that his insistence that the only female officer eats lunch with him every day can only be read as professional obligation and not something more personal than an attempt to multi task.

Unbeknownst to him, Jean Havoc always places bets on how long it will be until Mustang finally proclaims his adoration, no, infatuation, no, _obsession,_ with Hawkeye. And it would certainly shock the Colonel to know that the highest bidder for said betting pool is tiny little Fuery, who has half his paycheck riding on "Never". Does that mean Kain has yet to realize his commanding officer's feelings towards a certain sniper? If one didn't know the Sergeant Major, one would think so. As it is, Fuery knows Mustang all too well.

Breda is a firm believer in the value of food. Aside from being a hearty eater, he has seen the value of edibles during war, famine, on the streets, in slums and places he does not care to mention or remember. So for him, the Colonel's feelings for his female Lieutenant were confirmed when he saw the man offering his own lunches to Hawkeye when she was too busy to get them herself (incidentally, busy picking up his slack… which is why other's thought it acceptable, him offering her food. Breda knew otherwise.)

The Flame Alchemist has always known Falman was intelligent; it was one of the key factors that led to the warrant officer's employment in Mustang's office. But his observation and intelligence gathering ability would have left the Colonel (and everyone else too, for that matter) speechless if they knew what the older man has uncovered. For while others noticed only Mustang's sentiments towards his First Lieutenant, Vato had caught on to something much harder to see.

At first, he had thought nothing of Riza Hawkeye spending some extra time at the firing range, practicing her already excellent aim. Then he had seen a pattern: she always practiced more after an attempt at the Colonel's life had been made or if there was a known threat in the near future. How her eyes would flick to Mustang every few seconds his back was exposed, something more than just professionalism entering those golden red orbs, something akin to desperation.

If they had a say (and they most certainly did, thanks to Havoc's gambling affliction), than they would all agree that Riza – sorry, First Lieutenant Hawkeye – was better at keeping the not secret than their commanding officer. Certainly, no one but Falman had ever seen any sign of reciprocation in the woman's face or by her antics. And Falman doesn't gossip, leading many to believe his conclusions are simply assumptions or a trick o the light. Because the light can really fake the naked panic in Lieutenant Hawkeye's eyes when the Colonel is in danger, and it can somehow disguise the flirtatious lilt in her voice when they speak in "code" over the phone.

But Vato Falman doesn't gossip.

Too bad the same cannot be said for Maes Hughes. For in the rare moments when he isn't showing off pictures of his daughter or wife, he is always going on about how Roy Mustang should just marry Riza Hawkeye and get it over with. If not for himself than for Maes' sake. After all, it is slightly boring being the only father with an adorable daughter who needs to be shown to the entire world. He says in loud volumes that kids with blonde hair and dark eyes will be almost as cute as his Elysia.

Alphonse is still young enough to find the concept of kids (and specifically, what needs to be done in order to achieve them) gross. But even he – a suit of armor – admits that the Colonel is a lot less cranky when Hawkeye Chuui is around. His brother Edward thinks that if there was any woman in the world who could "stand that bastard", it would be one who has already stood him for so long.

Rebecca has been trying to coax it out of Riza for the longest time now. In fact, it has become something of a personal joke between the two female officers. She would pop the question at the most random of times just to catch the blonde off guard, something she has yet to succeed in doing. Yes, if there was one thing that could be said about Riza Hawkeye, it was that the woman never dropped her guard, but Rebecca has long since suspect it is not due to personal habit as much as for the benefit of someone else, someone her friend values more than she would ever value her own life.

Even Winry Rockbell, a mere sometimes visitor to the office, has seen the way Hawkeye Chuui nags Mustang Taisa to finish his work, eat his meals on time and stop being so lazy and/or careless. It reminds her altogether too much of herself and Ed to think that their feelings are purely platonic. Surprisingly, she is the second highest bidder in Havoc's long running bet.

And in the midst of all these, Mustang and Hawkeye go about their work, sure that their secret is safe. And they are right, it is safe, but they are wrong in assuming it's a secret. Lucky from them, only the right people know.


End file.
